Memories Of Love
by DeNok91
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 "FUTURE" ] KyungSoo remaja 16th, JongIn pemuda 22th. Kyungsoo Dokter muda 26th, JongIn Pria Dewasa 32th. Waktu masih terus berjalan dengan JoonMyeon, LuHan dan SeHun didalamnya. ( AGE SWITCH / Pedo ) . Kim Jong In - Do Kyung Soo/KaiSoo - KaiDo. Kim Joon Myeon . Slight : LuHan - Oh Se Hun / HunHan. EXO YAOI Fanfiction. Complicated Romance. Merried Life.
1. Chapter 1 Bicycle

**Memories Of Love**

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Slight : Oh Se Hun

Lu Han

_Rated M for Content Mature._

**Lien**

* * *

Bel sekolah berbunyi bersamaan dengan akhir cerita Baekhyun yang menimbulkan bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam khayal Kyungsoo. Benar-benar menarik. Apa yang diutarakan Baekhyun ingin juga dialami Kyungsoo.

Dihari libur, pada pagi yang cerah Baekhyun dan kekasihnya—Park Chanyeol—berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman menggunakan sepeda, tidak pada satu sepeda seperti dalam film-film India memang, tapi itu lebih romantis dan menyenangkan ketika Chanyeol akan mencolek dagunya disela mereka beriringan, atau sesekali Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan bekerja keras untuk mengejarnya. Banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi. Membuat pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu kini berlari menyusuri koridor untuk segera sampai ke apartemen kekasihnya.

Hanya satu keinginan Kyungsoo, belajar bersepeda.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua jam Kyungsoo menunggu kekasihnya dengan tak sabaran. Dan seharusnya sudah sejak tiga puluh menit lalu perkuliahan kekasihnya selesai. Ia berguling-guling diatas kasur sambari menatap tiap detik jam. Bagi anak yang baru mau menginjak usia remaja memang membuatnya selalu ingin mencoba dan mempelajari segala hal yang tidak ia bisa. Dan selama ini yang bisa diandalkan hanyalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan ia segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Oh, kau datang?" Sapa seorang yang baru memasuki apartemen.

"Ajari aku, Jongin!" Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekasihnya dengan antusias tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Kali ini apa lagi, Kyungie...?"

"Sepeda! Sepeda!" Kyungsoo menjawab seraya melompat-lompat kecil membuat tubuh Jongin sedikit terguncang.

"Itu berbahaya, aku bisa mengajarimu soal matematika untuk semester depan."

"Tidak mau!" Tegas Kyungsoo, ia memberenggut dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jongin. Oh ya, dia akan marah dan Jongin suka ekspresi manja Kyungsoo, jika perlu ia akan memotret wajah itu dan mengabadikan dengan memajangnya disetiap sudut kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu apa bayarannya?" Jongin menawarkan negoisasi yang seperti biasa akan berakhir dengan permintaannya yang akan dikabulkan.

"Apapun yang kau mau. Kau ingin aku menari dengan lagu Sistar? Akan aku lakukan. Atau kau ingin aku memakai baju pelayan dengan high heels seperti tempo hari, akan kulakukan!. Asal kau mengajariku dengan cepat." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menjawab antusias dengan deretan daftar bayaran yang diberikan pada Jongin untuk segala apapun yang diajarkan sebelumnya.

Jongin tertawa sembari berlalu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, diikuti Kyungsoo yang mengambil tempat disampingnya. "Kau ingin seberapa cepat, sayang?"

"Dua hari." Kyungsoo mengangkat dua jarinya pada Jongin. "Karena tiga hari lagi hari minggu, dan aku ingin kita bersepeda ditaman hari minggu ini. Apa aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa melakukannya, tapi aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan sangat pintar." Jongin menjawab penuh percaya diri yang dibalas renggutan malas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau tak boleh marah saat mengajariku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan kelingking yang diajukan untuk mengikat janji.

"Siapkan saja bayarannya, sayang." Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan janji yang di syaratkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakimu jangan terlalu cepat!"

"Ya! Jangan turunkan sebelah kakimu kalau begitu kapan kau akan bisa?!"

Kyungsoo sangat gugup mendengar teriakan-teriakan Jongin yang sedang memperhatikannya berusaha mengayuh sepeda seperti yang diinstruksikan. Ini hari pertama, dan ini pertama kali Jongin membentaknya. Selama bersama Jongin tak sekalipun Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin membentaknya, apalagi membentak sekeras ini. Membuat Kyungsoo takut dan gerakannya ragu-ragu, tak sadar akan kegusaran kekasihnya akan hal lain.

Hal lain yang—

Membuat Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan gelisah. Mata itu, tak melihat kaki Kyungsoo atau tangan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tak melakukan kesalahan seperti yang ia teriakkan. Matanya hanya fokus pada pantat Kyungsoo yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri diatas sepeda. Hanya beberapa menit sejak Kyungsoo duduk diatas sepeda ia malah tertarik pada hal lain, membuat fantasinya melambung tinggi tentang bagaimana jika dia yang berada dibawah dan Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak seperti itu diatasnya. Dan menjepit'nya', dan—oh, Tuhan...

Jongin merasa setres disiang bolong, karena sesungguhnya ia tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh Kyungsoo secara lebih kecuali hanya kecupan polos dipipi ala anak-anak. Dan hari ini ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tumbuh dengan benar-benar sangat baik. Lihatlah bocah itu, pantatnya terlihat penuh, bibirnya merekah dan kontras berwarna merah dengan kulit putihnya, bersinarkan matahari yang menampakkan kilau keringat disekitar leher, serta mata lebar yang menatap takut justru seakan menarik Jongin untuk mendekat, dan hal paling membuat Jongin ingin segera berlari menjauh sebelum menyerang bocah 16 tahun itu adalah tonjolan merah yang kontras menembus kaos putih berlumur basah keringat.

Jadi jangan salahkan Jongin jika ia berteriak lagi seperti—

"Bodoh! Tanganmu harus memegangnya dengan erat!"

Kyungsoo melirik tangannya yang sudah sangat merah karena terlalu erat menggenggam setir sepeda. Apa kurang erat hingga ia harus menerima panggilan bodoh?.

Kyungsoo baru memulai lagi dan—

"Ya! Otakmu tak bisa bekerja dengan baik? Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan!"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup, air mata mulai mengenang. Apa sekarang otaknya yang salah?

"Aish!. Apa orang yang bertubuh kecil memang seperti ini?" Gumam Jongin, mengusak gusar rambutnya untuk kesekian. Ia memang tak memaki namun Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo berhenti, turun dari sepeda dan mendorongnya hingga sepeda itu berbaring indah diatas tanah. Jongin terkejut dan tampak bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu dengan air mata berlinang. Entah kenapa ia malah gugup saat Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya sembari menghentak-hentak dan sialnya mata itu lagi-lagi hanya tertarik pada dua tonjolan yang tembus pandang didada Kyungsoo.

—Hingga tak menyadari Kyungsoo yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang salah dengan tubuh kecil! Aku memintamu untuk mengajariku bukan menghinaku! Memangnya bayi yang baru lahir bisa langsung berbicara?! Ini baru hari pertama dan aku hanya memulainya satu jam yang lalu! Kau jahat!" Kyungsoo memaki dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, memukul dada Jongin sebelum meninggalkannya yang terlihat kebingungan.

Tak semua makian Kyungsoo bisa Jongin serap, karena semuanya terdengar random. Yang ia sadari hanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya salah faham dengan apa yang diucapkannya, jika tahu Kyungsoo akan mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, seharusnya Jongin mengubahnya dengan kalimat yang lebih jelas seperti 'Apa orang yang bertubuh kecil bisa semenggoda ini?'.

Tapi terlambat, Kyungsoo terlanjur tersinggung dan marah. Bersyukurlah Jongin karena dilapangan sepak bola dekat apartemennya tempat yang menjadi pilihan untuk belajar bersepeda tak ada seorangpun saat ini, karena jika ditempat ramai, bisa dipastikan semua yang melihat akan menyadari sikap bodohnya yang terlihat tak wajar.

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum membuangnya dengan lemas. Tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri yang untuk pertama kalinya memikirkan hal yang terlampau jauh yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang belum sepantasnya dilakukan seorang bocah yang bahkan belum melewati_ 'age day off'_ , dimana ia masih belum diperkenankan melakukan seks, minum alkohol dan bahkan belum beridentitas resmi.

Dengan membuang segala pikiran-pikiran kotornya, Jongin berjalan dengan gontai untuk mengejar kekasihnya yang bisa dipastikan sekarang tengah mengurung diri dikamar apartemennya.

Sembari memikirkan cara bagaimana ia akan meminta maaf dan menghibur Kyungsoo, Jongin membuka pintu apartemen dan mendengar isakan dari arah kamarnya yang tertutup.

Jongin mengusak rambutnya—lagi—hingga benar-benar berantakan. "Sepeda sialan!."

Jadi kali ini sepeda lah yang salah.

* * *

Bahasa ringan dengan konflik yang nanti sedikit rumit...^^

Semoga enjoy membaca... :)

Terimakasih...

Lien ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 17 Years Old

**.Memories Of Love**

'17 Years Old'

KaiSoo

Age Switch

Let's Enjoy^^

* * *

Dua jam Jongin menunggu didepan pintu setelah ia memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo dan membujuknya dengan berbagai macam penawaran, mengucapkan maaf berpuluh-puluh kali, bahkan ia mengatakan akan mengabulkan segala permintaan Kyungsoo asal ia tak marah lagi. Namun tak ada tanggapan hingga ia lelah dan jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu kamar.

Tak ada tangisan lagi yang terdengar tapi Jongin tetap memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan intonasi lemah hampir tak terdengar. Dan sebuah suara ponsel diatas meja dekat televisi mengagetkannya dan memaksannya untuk berdiri dari tempatnya.

Bukan ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi, akan tetapi ponsel Kyungsoo yang menampilkan nama 'Ibu' pada layar. Ia hendak mengangkat panggilan itu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menjadikan itu sebagai alasan agar Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar.

Ia berjalan kearah kamar dan berhenti didepan pintu.

"Kyungie, Ibu menghubungimu. Haruskah aku yang menerimanya dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang mengurung diri dikamar karena kau sedang marah padaku?"

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Inilah yang diinginkan Jongin, ia tahu Ibu Kyungsoo selalu menasehati putranya agar tak merepotkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo akan dimarahi jika itu terjadi. Jangan tanya kenapa ibu dari bocah kecil itu berkata seperti itu, tak lain adalah karena ibu Kyungsoo mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa anaknya selalu meminta Jongin untuk mengajarkan berbagai macam hal. Dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu, orang tua Kyungsoo bahkan mengijinkan putranya menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin—yang sesama 'jenis'—karena melihat Jongin sangat dewasa dan memberi pengaruh baik pada Kyungsoo. Tapi benarkah?

Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo keluar dan mengambil ponsel ditangannya meski bocah itu tak membalas senyumnya. Ia bisa melihat mata bocah itu merah dan bengkak, Jongin menyadari kali ini kekasihnya benar-benar marah padanya.

Kyungsoo menerima panggilan itu dan Jongin mengekor dibelakangnya saat Kyungsoo kembali masuk kedalam kamar, keduanya duduk disisi ranjang tanpa sekalipun saling menatap.

"Aku masih ditempat Jongin, Ibu. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang." Kyungsoo berkata pada ibunya diseberang sembari melirik Jongin yang duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ sudah datang? Aku mengerti, aku akan segera pulang."

Intonasi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meninggi dan terdengar riang. Terlihat bersemangat saat mengucapkan sebuah nama yang terdengar asing ditelinga Jongin, tak pelak gelisah ia rasakan melihat perubahan mimik wajah kekasihnya. Serta wajar, karena Kyungsoo tak pernah bercerita tentang orang itu.

Selagi ia menebak-nebak sosok Joonmyeon, ia tak menyadari Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kamar setelah menutup telfon dari Ibunya. Jongin baru tersadar ketika mendengar pintu kamar tertutup dan menyadari Kyungsoo sudah tak ada disampingnya.

Ia mengejar Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah memakai sepatu dipintu depan. Dengan menarik lengan Kyungsoo ia menahannya.

"Jangan pergi." Nadanya memerintah dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Aku harus pulang." Kyungsoo membalasnya, sangat dingin. Bocah 16 tahun ini sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah.

Jongin masih tetap menahan tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo—"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, sayang."—dan dengan mengenyampingkan perasaan gelisah tentang nama Joonmyeon yang ia dengar sesaat lalu, Jongin memilih menyimpannya dan akan membukanya pada saat yang tepat.

"Lepaskan Jongin..." Kyungsoo merengek seraya meronta dalam genggaman tangan Jongin yang ia rasakan semakin erat dan terasa ngilu.

Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang meronta, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukan erat dan mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Menginaplah." Ucapnya penuh harap dalam frustasi.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar permintaan Jongin. Ia memang setiap hari datang ketempat kekasihnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menginap meski Kyungsoo sendiri yang merengek memintanya. Alasannya selalu tentang Ibu yang mungkin akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Kyungsoo mendonggak saat Jongin menunduk dan tatapan mereka beradu dalam. "Kumohon, jangan marah lagi. Jangan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo tertegun, segala kata telah terkunci dalam tatapan sendu yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dalam mata kekasihnya, dan tubuhnya terasa hangat saat Jongin kembali memeluknya erat dengan menumpu dagu dibahunya. Perbedaan tinggi sangat mencolok dan terlihat kekasihnya harus menunduk dalam, namun entah mengapa terasa pas dalam penyatuan layaknya kepingan_ puzzle_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam merambat semakin sunyi. Keduanya jatuh dalam pelukan erat diatas ranjang dengan kaki melilit satu sama lain. Tak ada yang memejamkan mata karena keduanya harus membicarakan sesuatu yang belum selesai. Namun karena tak ada yang memulai, waktu hanya berlalu dalam diam.

Kyungsoo mendonggak, melepaskan wajahnya dari dalam dada Jongin karena ia yang ingin memulai.

"Kenapa memarahiku?"

Jongin berpikir selagi menatap mata Kyungsoo membulat dalam sirat penuh tanda tanya. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin jika ia telah marah pada Kyungsoo karena ia lebih merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, namun sialnya ia melampiaskannya pada Kyungsoo. Ingat, _Kyungsoo tumbuh dengan sangat baik _dan tubuh Jongin bereaksi dengan tidak wajar serta dengan sangat tidak sopan-nya ia malah mengalami hal itu saat mengajari Kyungsoo bersepeda.

_Sepeda sialan._

"Aku tidak memarahimu, Kyung."

"Kau juga menghinaku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau menyebutku pendek Jongin!" Suara Kyungsoo meninggi, ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata menyalak.

Langkah Jongin mengelak justru memancing kekesalan Kyungsoo. Tentu ia tak ingin mengulangi adegan dramatis tadi siang, karena itu ia menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapnya sembari mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, berharap kemarahan kekasihnya tak semakin tersulut.

"Kau juga mengataiku bodoh. Itu pertama kalinya kau bersikap menakutkan." Kyungsoo kembali mengurai daftar makian Jongin, sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar terguncang sehingga ia ingin meluruskannya secara detail.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud, sayang. Aku sedang kesal pada diriku sendiri." Jongin mengklarifikasi, tangannya beralih mengusap rambut Kyungsoo ketika bocah itu mendonggak menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau jelas memakiku."

"Tidak-tidak. Sungguh, aku sedang kesal pada diriku sendiri."

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya, dengan tatapan polos anak usia 16 tahun, sangat murni, dan Jongin kembali kesal pada dirinya sendiri—Jantung berdegup seolah jatuh pada cinta pandangan pertama. Kyungsoo tampak seperti reklame yang sempurna, wajah putih, bibir merah, dan kenapa pula harum tubuh bocah itu menguar dan memprovokasi kelelakiannya. Sepertinya ia harus menempelkan angka enam belas pada dahi kekasihnya agar ia selalu ingat jika bocah itu masih berumur 16 tahun.

"Jongin?"

Jongin terkesiap dari pikirannya yang berkelana melewati pembatas. Ia tersadar Kyungsoo menunggu, dan ia sadar kekasihnya tak akan berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar memberinya jawaban.

Jongin bergerak merubah posisi yang lebih sempurna dengan menindih Kyungsoo dan mengekang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dikedua sisi kepalanya—untuk menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Bocah itu terlihat bingung namun ia tak memberontak, Jongin sudah sering melakukannya dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tidak pernah pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Jongin tersenyum dalam jarak wajah yang begitu dekat. "Apa kita pernah berciuman, Kyung?"

Sebelum memberi jawaban, Kyungsoo berpikir dengan hati-hati, karena Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaannya namun memberi pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia tak yakin apa yang ingin diketahui Jongin.

"Kau...sering menciumku." Jawabnya dengan ragu.

"Diamana?"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan Jongin. Tepatnya yang dimaksud dimana itu—

"Aku menciummu dibagian mana?"

Kening Kyungsoo terbalut dalam kerutan. Ini pun pertama kali Jongin mengeluarkan hal seperti ini dalam sebuat percakapan—serius?—Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tak yakin kearah mana pembicaraan Jongin.

"Pi—pipi?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu, lagi.

Jongin tersenyum, ia melepaskan salah satu tangan Kyungsoo—"Aku sedang kesal padamu karena aku ingin menciummu. Disini."—jari telunjuk Jongin menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah pola lurus dalam tarikan diulang sepanjang permukan bibir penuh kekasihnya.

Tangan Jongin berlalu dan bergerak kebawah. "Dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku ingin menyentuhmu, disini." Lenguhan pelan terdengar karena keterkejutan ketika ia meremas bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya tangan Jongin dengan halus menyelinap kebagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jo—Jongin." Kyungsoo tergagap, jawaban kekasihnya tentu sangat mengagetkannya. Selama ini Jongin memang memperlakukan dirinya seperti boneka—dalam artian positif menurut dirinya karena ia sedang membayar upah ketika Jongin membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau mengajarinya hal-hal lain diluar pelajaran—dengan memakaikan baju pelayan, atau memintanya menari dengan lagu salah satu girl group, bahkan ia sudah melakukan _sexy dance _berpuluh kali namun tak pernah Jongin bereaksi lebih. Tak pernah ia terkurung dalam hawa dingin seperti ini bersama Jongin sebelumnya.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan kepala menunduk selagi Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dengan bingung, kedua tangannya tak bergerak dibawah sana, Jongin sudah cukup frustasi hari ini. "Aku harus menjawab rasa ingin tahuku sendiri."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Jongin dan ia tak ingin mengerti karena pikirannya mengalami stagnasi selagi Jongin menarik belahan bibirnya sebelum membawanya dalam lumatan basah. Kyungsoo terpaku dengan mata membelalak dan bibir membeku, hanya Jongin yang bergerak dalam menguasi lumatan demi lumatan yang bergerak lembut, dan matanya terpejam erat bersamaan dengan lenguhan ketika Jongin kembali meremas pantatnya dengan kuat. Diantara setiap remasan yang terus dilakukan Jongin, lenguhan semakin keras terdengar diantara lumatannya yang secara tak langsung menggerakkan bibir Kyungsoo, dan seolah mengerti jalannya skenario bibir Kyungsoo membalas lumatan Jongin yang berlawanan melumat bagian bibirnya.

Jongin menginvasi terlalu dalam namun terasa belum cukup bagi Kyungsoo, lidah Jongin memberi rasa dan efek gerakan yang membuatnya hanya fokus dalam kenikmatan dalam mulutnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas menyalurkan rasa akan ciuman yang terasa nikmat dalam remasan bantal yang digunankan, dengan tangan lainnya mengepal kuat dalam genggaman Jongin. Jari-jari kakinya menekuk diantara seprei yang mulai kusut dan ia tersentak diiringin geraman ketika sesuatu yang keras diantara tubuh mereka saling berbenturan dalam gesekan hangat. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari miliknya sendiri, menyuarakan hasrat yang disalurkan kekasihnya, dan semakin nikmat ketika gesekan itu semakin cepat dalam tekanan kuat berbaur dengan lenguhan, kain yang membatasi tak menghalangi kenikmatan milik mereka yang beradu. Kyungsoo ingin lebih, rasanya terlalu sesak. Tapi—

"Jo—Jongin!" Kyungsoo memekik bersamaan dengan dorongan kuat pada tubuh Jongin hingan ciuman mereka terlepas.

Deru nafas Kyungsoo keluar berangsur selagi Jongin menatapnya tak mengerti. Setelah menstabilkan dirinya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan lembut.

"Tujuh belas." Ucapnya.

"Tujuh belas?" Jongin mengulang tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo menunduk mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin. Semburat merah yang tadi menghilang kembali nampak dengan samar. "Ki—kita lakukan setelah tujuh belas."

Jongin mengerti. Dan Jongin sangat-sangat mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak lah sepolos yang ia lihat selama ini. Setidaknya Kyungsoo yang polos akan bertanya 'apa yang sedang mereka lakukan' dengan posisi dan gerakan seperti itu. nyatanya Kyungsoo tahu sejauh mana yang ia lakukan.

"Kau tahu yang dinamakan seks sesama jenis?" Tuduhnya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Kau tahu aku ingin memasukimu?" Jongin menambahnya dengan semakin jelas.

Kyungsoo membelalak, semburat merah semakin tampak. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah, yang salah hanya ia sangat malu untuk mengakui tentang ia yang terlalu dini telah mengetahui sesuatu oleh bocah polos berumur 16 tahun seperti dirinya. Hey, tidak hanya adegan bersepeda yang ia dengar dari Baekhyun, bagaimana ia tidak tahu?

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dari tubuhnya, dan turun dari ranjang. "Aku lapar, aku mau makan." Ucapnya sembari terburu-buru keluar dari kamar.

Jongin tergelak keras seraya mengejar Kyungsoo. "Kenapa malu-malu?"

"Aku tidak malu."

"Wajahmu merah."

"Tidak."

"Dari mana kau belajar tentang—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Berhenti bersikap polos. Kau sudah tertangkap basah."

"Ah tiba-tiba telingaku tidak bisa mendengar."

"Heum...Tujuh belas ya... jangan harap aku melepasmu saat itu nanti"

"Maksudku tidak—Jongin! Hentikan mencolek pipiku!"

* * *

Banyak typo-kah? Typo is my style.

Semoga enjoy membaca...

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan...

Selamat beristirahat...

dan selamat menikmati sore hari...

**Lien**


	3. Chapter 3 Lateness

**Memories Of Love**

_**'Lateness'**_

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Slight : Kim Joon Myeon

Oh Se Hun

Lu Han

_Rated M for Scene Content Mature_

**Age Switch**

**Let's Enjoy**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sore hari sudah mulai meninggalkan jejaknya seiring dengan sinar matahari yang semakin redup, menyisakan warna merah jingga yang sebentar lagi akan berganti petang. Salah satu rutinitas wajib yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada waktu jam sekolah berakhir, ialah mendatangi apartemen Jongin sebelum pulang kerumahnya sendiri, dan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa pula ketika Jongin tak melihat Kyungsoo diapartemen pada waktu yang seharusnya, ia akan datang untuk menjemputdan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja—seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini—ia baru saja pulang dari kuliah sore, dan seketika bergegas menuju mobil begitu menyadari Kyungsoo belum datang ketempatnya.

Jongin selalu tahu kemana ia harus mencari Kyungsoo karena hanya ada satu hal dengan dua tempat berbeda yang bisa menahan kekasihnya berlama-lama—jika tidak sedang bermain-main disekolah, maka kemungkinan lain sedang bermain-main dirumah Baekhyun, entah itu bermain sepak bola disekolah atau belajar bersepeda dirumah Baekhyun, Jongin selalu khawatir meski sudah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa banyak berpikir ia memutuskan untuk mencari ketempat yang paling memungkinkan saat itu.

Sembari menunggu didalam mobil selagi mencoba menghubungi kekasih yang tak kunjung menerima panggilan telfonnya, Jongin melihat gerbang sekolah dengan saksama. Ia tak cukup sabar untuk hal ini dan setelah sepuluh menit berselang, Jongin keluar dari mobil untuk benar-benar menjemput atau mungkin menyeret kekasihnya.

Ia baru saja melewati setengah halaman sekolah sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang dicari berada dipinggir lapangan sepak bola, sedang bermesraan—_menurut sudut pandang Jongin_—bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang tak henti mengulum senyum selagi menyimak sesuatu yang dikatakan Kyungsoo-_nya_. Jongin menyipitkan mata seiring kerutan dikening yang tampak jelas, terasa janggal saat melihat Kyungsoo tertawa keras didepan laki-laki lain hingga ia bisa mendengarnya. Perhatian utama Jongin terletak pada keceriaan yang tak ada beda dengan yang ditunjukkan bocah itu saat bersamanya dan rasa memiliki atas Kyungsoo—bocah enam belas tahun itu, telah membawa Jongin pada gelombang kemarahan yang tiba-tiba menyerbu perasaannya.

Jongin menilik sepanjang tubuh laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas lagi. Sangat pasti dia bukan seorang murid. Dengan penampilan sangat rapi, dan tampak dewasa yang tergambar dari tatanan rambut tanpa beruntai, tak seperti miliknya yang berantakan. Jongin menatap semakin tajam ketika laki-laki itu mengusak anak rambut Kyungsoo berulang kali tanpa melepas senyuman, memaksa Jongin berjalan cepat untuk menghentikan perbuatan terlarang itu.

Ketika jarak semakin dekat, tatapan Jongin dan laki-laki itu bertemu dengan sengit, seolah memberi energi negatif satu sama lain hanya dalam tatapan pertama. Kyungsoo yang menoleh mengikuti pandangan laki-laki itu dan menyapa Jongin dengan riang justru terabaikan diantara tatapan sengit keduanya yang terus berlangsung.

Seraya menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya serta tak mempedulikan keterkejutan kekasihnya, Jongin masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya pada laki-laki yang kini berada dalam radius cukup dekat.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?" Tanyanya sebelum mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik?" Lanjutnya sarkastis dengan tekanan diakhir, kemudian ia mengembalikan tatapan tajamnya pada laki-laki yang juga masih menatapnya sengit.

Kyungsoo mengerjap tak mengerti atas pertanyaan retoris itu, dan dalam waktu yang sama ia merasakan sakit dipinggangnya. Sembari berusaha melepaskan Jongin ia menggeliat meringis. "Jongin...lepaskan..." Rengeknya.

"Jongin? Rupanya dia." Ucap orang ketiga diantara mereka dengan tatapan yang mulai melunak.

Jongin menatap laki-laki itu tak mengerti sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo untuk mencari penjelasan tentang laki-laki yang bersikap seolah mengenalnya. Dan Kyungsoo yang tak menyadari situasi hanya melihat kedua lelaki itu bergantian sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Jongin.

"Dia...putera pemilik sekolah..." Lirihnya dengan keraguan.

Kening Jongin jatuh dalam kerutan, lebih tepatnya ia ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tentang seberapa dekat mereka hingga laki-laki itu mengetahui namanya. "Sepertinya jawabanmu tidak tepat, Kyung."

"Namaku Kim Joonmyeon." Laki-laki itu segera berucap setelah kata-kata Jongin sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Jongin terdiam memperhatikan uluran tangan itu. Nama yang diucapkan terdengar seperti alarm peringatan berbahaya ditelinganya, ia mengingat nama itu—Kyungsoo pernah menyebutkan dengan mata berbinar-binar beberapa hari lalu ketika bocah itu berbicara dengan ibunya ditelfon. Tanpa direncanakan kewaspadaan itu meningkat dengan ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seakan laki-laki itu akan membawa kabur kekasihnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya, benar-benar bersikap seolah ia benar-benar mengenal sifat Jongin yang memang terkesan arogan. "Aku adalah—"

"Aku akan mendapat penjelasan langsung darinya." Jongin memotong sembari menatap Kyungsoo dalam sorot mata kekesalan.

Dan Kyungsoo masih tak menyadari ia berada dalam zona seperti apa ketika Jongin menarik lengannya dengan kasar disamping gelengan kepala Joonmyeon yang melihat kepergian mereka. Jongin benar-benar menyeret Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya tak ada persaingan yang tampak jelas, namun Jongin merasa setiap gerik Joonmyeon telah memberinya rasa tak aman.

"Jongin, sebenarnya ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menahan sakit dilengannya dan berusaha menyamakan langkah cepat Jongin agar ia tak jatuh tersungkur.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo mulai merengek ketika Jongin tak menjawabnya juga.

Jongin membuka pintu disamping kemudi ketika mereka sudah sampai dimobilnya, mendudukkan Kyungsoo dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh bocah kecil itu—masih dalam diam yang mulai dirasa mencekam bagi Kyungsoo. Bayangan tentang Jongin yang memarahinya saat ia belajar bersepeda, menciptakan ngeri dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam menunggu.

Mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat disamping Kyungsoo yang mengeratkan jari-jarinya pada sabuk pengaman karena rasa takut jika tiba-tiba Jongin akan membenturkan mobilnya pada mobil lain. Ia melirik Jongin dan mendapati rahang kekasihnya yang mengeras sebelum akhirnya mobil itu berdecit keras dalam pemberhentian yang tiba-tiba sengaja dilakukan Jongin. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata tertutup rapat, tubuhnya hampir tersentak namun Jongin masih sempat menahan tubuh depan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya sehingga tubuh kecil itu tak merasakan nyeri akibat benturan keras yang mungkin terjadi.

Setelah dirasa mobil benar-benar berhenti Kyungsoo membuka mata dengan perlahan dalam ketakutan, dan ia melepaskan nafas yang ia tahan sebelumnya dalam sekali hembusan setelah ia melihat mobil mereka berada dipinggir jalan tanpa benturan seperti yang diperkirakannya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan makian kesal pada Jongin yang justru menatapnya datar.

"Kau tak ingin menjelaskannya?" Responnya acuh dengan keinginan menuntut. Keningnya membentuk kerutan tak sabar untuk menunggu.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo kelagapan karena bingung, tak bisa disalahkan karena sejak awal Jongin tak memberinya penjelasan atas sikap anehnya.

Jongin membuang nafas lelah, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. "Jelaskan siapa Joonmyeon. Kapan kau mengenalnya dan berapa kali kalian bertemu. Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan selama ini. Kenapa tadi kau tertawa seperti itu didepannya dan kenapa kau diam saja saat dia menyentuhmu. Dari mana dia mengetahui namaku? Karena jelas aku tidak mengenalnya. Sekarang jelaskan."

Kyungsoo ternganga mendengar tumpukan pertanyaan yang tidak sampai melalui proses penerimaan utuh dalam otaknya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dalam usahanya mengingat pertanyaan Jongin, dan meskipun bisa menemukan urutannya ia tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang menunggu. "Jongin, kau membuatku bingung... pertanyaanmu lebih sulit dari pada soal ujian."

Entah karena kepolosan atau memang Kyungsoo yang kurang tanggap sebab Jongin benar-benar merasa diuji kesabarannya saat ini. Tidakkah wajahnya belum cukup menampakkan ketidak sabarannya kali ini. Jongin mengeluarkan kekesalannya dalam hembusan nafas lagi. "Jelaskan saja siapa dia, sayang. Selengkap-lengkapnya." Ucapnya menekankan.

"Kau tidak akan marah?"

"Saat ini aku sedang marah dan cemburu Kyung! Sebaiknya cepat jelaskan dan kita lihat saja bagian mana yang bisa membuatku lebih marah dari ini." Jongin menjawabnya dengan nada makian sekaligus gertakan geram.

"Cemburu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dalam mimik yang tampak benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau tidak melihatnya?" Jongin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang memang tampak kusut untuk memperjelas pada kekasihnya.

"Kupikir kau sedang mengalami hal buruk dikampus." Kyungsoo mengatakan apa yang memang sebenarnya ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang aku lihat hari ini adalah hal buruk yang aku alami dan berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku tahu kau menyadarinya." Suaranya meninggi dalam mobil yang penuh hawa panas sepihak, Jongin terpancing dalam ingatan yang terus terbayang pemandangan beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. " Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Kau tidak pernah cemburu sebelumnya."

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu sedekat itu dengan orang lain!. Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan cemburu saat kau disentuh oleh orang lain? Kau menjadi seenaknya karena aku bersikap longgar padamu?!" Jongin melotot tajam, urat lehernya terlihat dalam tarikan selagi ia membentak tanpa bisa menahan lagi rasa kesalnya.

Kyungsoo tertegun berpadu dengan degup jantung yang terasa sakit mendengar tuduhan yang terus diarahkan pada dirinya. Pandangannya mengabur dengan genangan air mata yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak jatuh mengalir.

"Kau membentakku lagi, Jongin..." Suara Kyungsoo pecah dan ia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang tak bisa dibendung. "Kau mengataiku lagi. Aku tidak bersikap seolah aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku juga tidak seenaknya. Kami hanya bicara, Jongin."

Jongin terenyuh. Rasa bersalah yang muncul seiring dengan air mata yang disusul isakan yang semakin keras dari kekasihnya, telah menunjukkan kerasnya ia pada bocah itu. Jongin sangat tidak suka melihat air mata terlebih air mata Kyungsoo, dan diluar kuasanya ia justru menyakiti dan membuat dia menangis. Namun hal itu membawanya pada kenyataan yang baru disadarinya tentang ia yang benar-benar mencintai bocah kecil itu.

Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo sebelum menangkup wajahnya dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan. "Maafkan aku sayang, kumohon jangan menangis..."

Air mata dan isakan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika melihat tatapan sendu dengan sikap memohon dalam penyesalan tulus Jongin.

"Jangan menangis lagi, heum?" Jongin tersenyum menenangkan, luapan emosinya luluh karena proteksi perasaan kasih terhadap yang terkasih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan, mengiyakan permintaan Jongin. Dalam arti sebenarnya ia senang mengetahui ketika untuk pertama kali Jongin merasa cemburu, namun ia mengalami trauma kecil pada sikap kekasihnya jika sedang marah. Walau begitu kini ia tahu bahwa ia sangat dicintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah menyapa saat mobil Jongin berhenti didepan rumah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin tersenyum ketika ia menemukan kekasihnya yang hampir terlelap dengan mata setengah tertutup disampingnya. Punggung jarinya membelai pipi penuh Kyungsoo, membuat bocah itu membuka mata dengan berat sebab gerakan halusnya, dan Jongin menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu lama bermain sehingga kelelahan seperti ini." Ucapnya, ia memperbaiki anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menjuntai hampir mata dengan berantakan.

"Aku tidak bermain." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya tak mengerti karena yang ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat senang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Belajar." Suara serak Kyungsoo terdengar lemah.

"Maksudmu belajar dengan—"

"Kita dimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo menyela, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak mengalung dilengan Jongin sembari menyandarkan kepala dibahu kekasihnya.

Jongin terkesiap sejenak sebelum ia menatap sekitar dengan heran dan ia terkekeh kecil setelahnya. "Kau tidak pindah rumah bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin melihat keluar mobil, kemudian menggumam samar saat melihat gerbang rumahnya sendiri. "Kita tidak pulang ke apartemen?"

"Ibumu nanti akan khawatir, sayang. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menginap ditempatku, aku tidak mau mereka salah paham." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata disandaran bahunya. "Lagi pula, kau akan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita sampai mana?"

Kyungsoo tertawa rendah ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari Jongin dan menggeliat kuat meregangkan otot punggungnya. Kyungsoo memang sengaja menghindari percakapan tentang kejadian sore itu karena tak ingin berakhir dengan perdebatan, tapi ia tak cukup pintar untuk mengelabui laki-laki yang lebih tua Enam tahun darinya itu.

"Aku masih ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang laki-laki bernama Joonmyeon itu, Kyung." Jongin mengulang dengan jelas sembari menunggu.

Kyungsoo memberenggut dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kau mungkin akan memarahiku lagi." Ia merajuk.

"Tergantung sejauh apa hubungan kalian." Balas Jongin, ia memberi jeda. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan marah Kyung, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan memaki atau membentakmu." Jongin menebalkan hati untuk tak terpengaruh pada sisi manis Kyungsoo yang terlihat saat ini, hal itu bisa membuatnya lupa pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama ingin ia ketahui.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jongin kemudian melipat kedua kakinya dalam satu tumpuan—ia bersila seraya mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "Kau harus mengikat janjimu."

Jongin menatap jari kelingking Kyungsoo. "Percayalah Kyung, kita sudah melalui jalan yang terus berputar-putar hanya untuk penjelasan ini." Ia mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, berbalik dan duduk bersila hingga keduanya berhadapan.

Kyungsoo tak memberi tanggapan, ia menatap Jongin dengan menuntut dalam bentuk jari kelingking yang dipertahankan mengambang diudara, menunggu Jongin menyambutnya dan membuat kesepakatan tentang ia yang tak akan dimaki atau dimarahi atas apapun yang akan dikatakannya.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu membuangnya dengan lemah. Ia menyerah dan menerima perjanjian tak tertulis itu dengan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Kyungsoo, meski sesungguhnya ia tak percaya diri dengan hal emosinya yang akhir-akhir baru ia sadari mudah meledak jika menyangkut Kyungsoo-nya. Keduanya membuat stempel dan mengkopinya—dalam bentuk yang dilakukan jari-jari mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum girang setelah berkata _sah_.

"Sekarang jelaskan." Tuntut Jongin.

"Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, putera pemilik sekolah, dia mengajar matematika sekitar satu bulan lalu, dan—" Kyungsoo berhenti, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan. Ia memperhatikan Jongin dengan khawatir.

"Dan?" Jongin menunggu tak sabar.

"Kau janji tidak akan marah padaku."

"Dan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas karena tak bisa mundur. "Dia menjadi tutorku sejak satu bulan lalu. Karena itu kami menjadi teman dekat. Tempo hari lalu ketika aku menginap ditempatmu dan Joonmyeon _hyung _menungguku dirumah untuk belajar, ibu bercerita tentang hubungan kita padanya. "

Informasi itu dengan cepat memberi stimulus yang membangun kekacauan yang berkontraksi dalam hati dan pikiran rasional Jongin yang tak dapat menerima. "Dia sudah menjadi tutormu selama satu bulan dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku?. Bukankah dia anak dari pemilik sekolah, lalu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seorang tutor? Mencari uang tambahan?. Untuk apa Ibumu bercerita tentang hubungan kita?. Teman dekat? Apa—"

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin dengan cepat. Kalimat yang diucapkan dari nada rendah menjadi semakin naik bak not dasar musik yang semakin nyaring dalam kecepatan tanpa jeda, membuat Kyungsoo waspada dan melakukan pencegahan paling sempurna.

"Kita sudah membuat perjanjian, Jongin..." Kyungsoo mengingatkan dengan manja, ia menunjukkan telapak tangannya seolah perjanjian mereka tertulis disana. "Dengarkan dulu, heum...?"

Kyungsoo mendapat respon anggukan kepala dan tangan Jongin yang terangkat untuk memberi jalan atas kelanjutan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo dengan jelas bisa melihat Jongin tengah menahan amarahnya namun mereka tidak boleh jatuh ditengah ketegangan seperti sebelumnya.

"Satu bulan lalu keluarga Joonmyeon _hyung _pindah kesana." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah rumah tepat disamping rumahnya sendiri—dengan ragu. Setelah melihat reaksi Jongin yang sangat jelas dibuat agar tampak biasa, Kyungsoo melanjutkan—. "Ayahku dan ayah Joonmyeon _hyung _adalah sahabat lama. Dia membantuku belajar karena hubungan dekat orang tua kami. Dan ibu..."

"Ibumu menyukai putera sahabat suaminya karena itu ia bahkan bercerita tentang hubungan kita?" Jongin memotong sebab ia tahu Kyungsoo semakin menampakkan keraguan. Jongin menelan semua kecemburuan yang semakin menjadi bahwa laki-laki itu lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan telah memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam keluarga kekasihnya dibanding dengan dirinya sendiri yang keberadaannya belum terkukuh sempurna. Laki-laki itu semakin memiliki potensi besar untuk menggoyahkan keberadaannya, karena selain benang yang menghubungkan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon dalam ikatan keluarga, Jongin telah menyadari ketertarikan Joonmyeon pada kekasihnya ketika ia melihat tatapan dalam laki-laki itu yang hanya ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

Bocah itu menunduk lemah sembari memainkan kukunya, menyesal pada akhirnya karena telah menyakiti harga diri Jongin secara tak langsung. Ia berjengit kaget merasakan hangat ditangannya yang digenggam Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku sejak awal? Jika hanya belajar bukankah aku juga bisa mengajarimu." Jongin berkata dengan lebih sabar.

"Itu—" Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat ditengah kegusaran yang membuat kening Jongin berkerut heran, menyadari hal lain lagi perihal Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. "—Karena kupikir ini bukan hal yang penting..."

Jongin tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia tahu alasan itu adalah kebohongan, berpikir hari ini sudah cukup untuk membahas orang ketiga yang mengganggu pikirannya dan ia tak ingin menambahnya lebih panjang.

"Karena dia yang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku belajar dan ibu sangat bersemangat tentang itu, aku tidak enak hati untuk menolaknya, dari pada itu, bukankah aku lebih sering belajar denganmu dari pada dengannya?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan penjelasan yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. Dan Kyungsoo menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan lembut dibibirnya. Meski sedikit terkejut karena ini ciuman kedua mereka yang masih terasa canggung, Jongin menyembunyikannya.

"Kau benar-benar bocah nakal yang bersembunyi dibalik kepolosan." Respon Jongin dengan tawa kecilnya yang Kyungsoo balas dengan mengedik acuh.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan terpesona pada Joonmyeon _hyung_-mu itu." Jongin sengaja menekan intonasi pada kata '_hyung-mu'_ dalam kalimat sarkasmenya sembari mengulurkan jari kelingking pada proses mengkopi apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tergelak seraya menyambut perjanjian itu. Ia mendekat dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam tekanan yang lebih intens selagi jari kelingking mereka bertaut, dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo ingin menyelesaikannya namun gerakan cepat Jongin yang menahan tengkuknya telah menahan bibirnya lebih lama dalam lumatan mesra pada belahan penuh bibirnya yang terasa mencair. Ciuman setelah pertengkaran dan pertengkaran yang berakhir dengan ciuman, telah menyejukkan hati keduanya.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya mengantar Kyungsoo yang memasuki rumah setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan ciuman pengantar tidur dikening kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah semakin larut dan Jongin masih disibukkan dengan perihal kejadian yang membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya. Dalam sisi saat ini, ia dibingungkan dengan keberadaan wanita paruh baya yang kini duduk diruang tamu setelah sebelumnya ia dikagetkan karena wanita itu—Ibu Kyungsoo—mengunggu didepan pintu apartemennya. Hal yang tak biasa, karenanya hatinya kembali gelisah.

Jongin meletakkan teh hangat dihadapan Ibu Kyungsoo sebelum ia duduk dihadapannya berseberang meja. "Kyungsoo, baru saja pulang."

"Ibu tidak datang karena mencari Kyungsoo, melainkan ingin bertemu denganmu." Ibu Kyungsoo berucap dengan senyum lembutnya. "Ada hal yang selalu mengganggu pikiran ibu akhir-akhir ini, dan ibu sangat ingin membicarakannya denganmu."

Jongin diam menunggu meskipun perasaannya semakin cemas. Apapun yang akan dikatakan wanita itu pastilah tentang Kyungsoo. Dan segala tentang Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuat degup jantungnya berlomba dengan rasa sesak didada.

"Walaupun selama ini ibu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan _ikatan sesama _kaliankarena kau telah banyak membantu Kyungsoo, Ibu tidak pernah khawatir sebelumnya bahkan tidak penah memikirkan masa depan Kyungsoo." Wanita itu memberi jeda sembari memperhatikan Jongin yang mungkin akan merespon, namun laki-laki itu hanya terlihat menunggu dalam gurat khawatir.

"Akan tetapi pada pertemuan para orang tua beberapa waktu lalu, salah satu guru memberitahu ibu bahwa nilai Kyungsoo mengalami penurunan drastis dari sebelumnya. Ibu tidak berkata jika sekarang kau membawa pengaruh buruk, karena itulah ibu membuat kesepakatan dengan Kyungsoo." Wanita itu kembali menunggu setelah melanjutkan.

Alis Jongin bertaut, ia mulai mengerti kearah mana dan apa yang ingin dikatakan ibu Kyungsoo, bahkan ia bisa menebak akhir perbicaraan itu. Disamping itu lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya membuat ia terkejut dan gemas dikarenakan Kyungsoo banyak menyimpan rahasia yang tak terbaca olehnya. Jongin masih terdiam setelah sebelumnya ia ingin bertanya namun diurungkan.

Menyadari mimik bertanya Jongin, ibu Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Jika Kyungsoo mendapat nilai sempurna pada ujian akhir serta lulus ujian simulasi universitas kedokteran agar bisa melanjutkan rumah sakit ayahnya, maka kami akan benar-benar melepaskannya untuk bersamamu. Tapi walaupun sudah berusahan keras ia masih tak mengalami peningkatan yang _signifikan _dan bahkan gagal pada ujian percobaan sekolah." Kini gurat khawatir tampak pada raut wajah wanita itu ditengah menyampaikan kenyataan yang secara tak langsung membuat Jongin tersudut.

"Dia...menyanggupi?" Jongin bertanya ragu.

"Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan karena dia tidak punya hak untuk berargumen tentang masa depan yang dituntut oleh ayahnya agar ia menjadi seorang dokter, Ibu pikir kau sudah tahu, Jongin."

Jongin sangat tahu bahwa masa depan Kyungsoo sudah ditentukan, tapi—"Jika dia gagal? Apa—" Jongin terdiam tak melanjutkan, ia bertanya dalam segala sudut aspek kekhawatiran.

"Karena itulah dia harus berhasil. Ibu tahu kau adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga begitu menyelesaikan pendidikan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, jika nilainya terus seperti ini ia bahkan tak akan bisa menginjakkan kakinya dibangku universitas, dan sebagai anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga kami tidak seharusnya ia mengecewakan ayahnya." Wibawa wanita itu dalam menjelaskan membawa Jongin kembali terdiam—semakin terpojok.

"Ibu percaya kau mengajari Kyungsoo dengan benar, namun yang menjadi permasalahan adalah karena ia terlalu banyak bermain-main. Ibu tidak mau masa depan anak ibu menjadi berantakan dan tidak terarah. Belajar tanpa disibukkan dengan suatu hubungan akan lebih efektif untuk konsentrasi Kyungsoo, karena itu—bisakah kalian berpisah sampai Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang lebih matang dan berada pada posisi yang seharusnya?. Apa permintaan ibu diterima, Jongin-_ah_?"

Wanita itu bertanya begitu lembut, meminta begitu halus, dan menatap begitu memohon. Namun kata-katanya melebihi dinginnya salju musim dingin yang membekukan dirinya, beribu kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari tamparan. Makna konotasinya adalah ia penghalang masa depan Kyungsoo dan laki-laki bernama Joonmyeon itu adalah pembuka masa depan, ia harus menarik nama itu dalam permasalahan ini karena meski persaingan belum dimulai antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon, kenyataannya yang mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan disamping Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki itu. Hanya mendengar kalimat _berpisah_ saja telah membuatnya lemas dalam ketidak berdayaan meskipun ibu kekasihnya hanya meminta perpisahan sementara. Jongin mempertaruhkan perasaannya dalam hubungan yang sudah lama bertahan, namun haruskah masa depan menjadi alasan akan perpisahan—Ia tak sekalipun pernah membayangkannya. Hal terberat yang dihadapi Jongin hari itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

Kyungsoo merasakan perubahan yang sangat drastis, ia tak pernah ditolak ketika meminta sesuatu, tak pernah diabaikan ketika ia marah. Dan ia terpekur dalam kesedihan ketika Jongin meninggalkannya sendirian diapartemen setelah sebelumnya ia bersemangat mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan diluar dan memintanya untuk mengajari cara bermain _bowling_.

Ia bertelungkup diatas sofa sembari menatap tiap detik jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sepuluh, sudah hampir larut malam tapi Jongin belum juga pulang. Kyungsoo tidak menangis karena ia mengambil itu dari sisi positifnya bahwa Jongin mungkin sedang mengalami masalah.

Ia membalik tubuhnya terlentang dan menakan tombol panggilan pada nama _Jongin_, yang ia dengar masih sama seperti saat lalu—tidak dapat tersambung karena dimatikan. Dan ia terkesiap begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka yang kemudian ia melihat kekasihnya memasuki apartemen dengan ekspresi datar seperti sebelum dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo siang tadi.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang memasuki kamar tidur.

Ia tak dijawab dan hanya dapat terheran ketika Jongin mengambil tas miliknya diatas ranjang, menarik lengannya hingga ia berada diluar apartemen dan memberikan tasnya sebelum Jongin menutup pintu tanpa sepatah kata. Ia membeku didepan pintu merasa sesuatu yang memang salah bukan karena hal buruk terjadi pada Jongin—tapi dirinya. Ia menelan ludah yang terasa menyakitkan ditenggorokan saat menahan air matanya.

"Jongin..." Panggilannya serak.

Ia mengetuk pintu karena tak mungkin menekan password pada _intercom _setelah ia dikeluarkan, Jongin menciptakan jarak dan ia tahu akan semakin memburuk jika menerobos.

"Jongin...ini sudah malam, aku boleh menginap?" Kyungsoo membuang harga dirinya setelah panggilannya lagi-lagi tak dijawab.

Air matanya jatuh untuk penolakan kesekian kali yang dilakukan Jongin. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu setelah menghapus air matanya. "Jongin ada apa?"

Dan ia harus menelan pahit itu ketika hanya keheningan yang ia dapatkan. Ia terisak didepan pintu, tak mengerti dengan apa yang salah. Sebab pertama kali kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu, Kyungsoo tak menemukan kesimpulan yang tepat dan meyakini bahwa yang salah adalah dirinya dan membuat Jongin bersikap kasar dalam diam_nya_.

Kyungsoo menahan isaknya dan kembali menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya, menetralkan suara agar tidak pecah dan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku pulang, Jongin." Ucapnya meski suaranya masih jelas terdengar serak.

Setelah menghela safas dalam satu tarikan dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia mencari sebuah nama dalam daftar panggilan untuk Joonmyeon. Ia tak mungkin pulang sendiri pada tengah malam dan keadaan yang tak memberinya pilihan, hanya pada Joonmyeon ia bisa bergantung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ikut kelas memasak?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Kyungsoo membuat hiasan pada _cake _buatannya_._

"Karena Jongin tidak mau menerima panggilan telfonku." Ia menjawab selagi meletakkan buah strawberry kesukaan Jongin dalam lingkaran _cake._

"Kau ingin memberikan _cake _karena kau ingin dia mengangkat telfonmu?" Celetuk polos Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa sembari meletakkan _cake-_nya dalam sebuah kotak pembungkus warna merah sebelum mengikatnya dengan pita putih. "Kau menerima kecupan dibibir dari kekasihmu untuk sebuah ramen yang kau buat, Baek. Dan aku berharap aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari hal yang lebih besar..."

"Oho...Kyungie sudah dewasa rupanya." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Kyungsoo dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Gelak tawa terdengar bersamaan didalam ruang kelas memasak yang hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan riang Kyungsoo menekan beberapa digit angka pada _intercom _apartemen kekasihnya dengan tangan lain yang memegang _cake _yang dibuatnya disekolah. Beberapa pecahan ingatan tentang segalanya yang terjadi sehari sebelumnya sempat terbayang namun ia berusaha menghalau kecanggungan yang pasti akan muncul. Dalam hubungannya yang terus bertahan melalui transisi dari tahun ke tahun, Kyungsoo mulai belajar banyak hal dan yang diambilnya dari pelajaran singkat karena rasa sakit adalah menjadi dewasa dari pada bertahan dalam pribadi _perengek._

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemen dan ia terpaku diantara kesunyian yang kental terasa didalam ruangan, hanya tersisa _furnitur _penting didalam apartemen , tak terlihat satupun barang pribadi Jongin disana. Ia meletakkan _cake-_nya diatas meja dan berjalan memasuki kamar setelahnya, hal yang sama terlihat disana hanya kekosongan.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan memanggil nama Jongin yang hanya gema suaranya yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menyadari Jongin tak ada disana. Dengan tergesa ia menurunkan tas ranselnya dari punggung dan mengambil ponsel dari dalamnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat melakukan panggilan namun tak terjawab, ia menggigit kuku tangannya dalam kegusaran dan terus mengulang panggilan meski yang ia dengar tetaplah nada tak tersambung.

Air matanya mengenang selagi ia mencari kontak lain dengan nama_ 'Kim house'_ kamudian kembali menekan panggilan. Selang beberapa detik seseorang mengangkat panggilannya dan ia langsung menanyakan hal terpenting yang ingin diketahui. Hanya dalam beberapa inti pembicaraan dan telfon diputus, Kyungsoo jatuh bersimpuh dengan isakan setelahnya, air mata mengalir dalam ketidak pastian atas alasan yang dilakukan Jongin yang telah meninggalkannya.

_Tuan muda Jongin sudah berangkat ke Amerika beberapa jam yang lalu._

Kyungsoo butuh penjelasan dan harus ada alasan untuk semua itu, namun Jongin meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata. Keraguan akan perasaan Jongin terhadap dirinya dengan cepat telah menjadi dasar atas kesimpulan singkat akan tindakan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa tersakiti atas keegoisan Jongin yang tak bermuara.

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah larut malam dengan waktu melewati jam satu dini hari. Ponsel yang terletak dilantai terus berdering dengan jeda sepersekian detik dengan panggilan _ibu_ dan _Joonmyeon _pada layar, hal itu tak mengusik Kyungsoo yang berada dalam kesunyian dan gelapnya ruangan. Posisi yang tak berubah dengan kedua kaki ditekuk pada dada dan punggung yang menyandar pada dindingpun tak membuatnya merasa lelah diantara pikirannya yang terus terbayang sosok Jongin diiringi air mata yang bergantian jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menembus melewati jendela dapur dan memberi sedikit cahaya pada ruang tengah yang terhubung—Kyungsoo masih disana dalam posisinya, layar ponsel berdering hanya dengan nama _Joonmyeon _sejak beberapa jam lalu dan Kyungsoo masih mengabaikannya. Mata bulat itu merah dan sembab meski air matanya sudah kering.

Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya yang masih berdering disamping kakinya, kemudian ia menerima panggilan itu. "Bisakah _hyung _menjemputku?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah rentetan pertanyaan Joonmyeon yang diabaikannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya setelah menutup telfon, punggungnya kaku dan kakinya terasa nyeri, ia tertatih ketika berjalan. Hanya saat melewati meja didepan sofa, Kyungsoo menyadari ada sesuatu disana—secarik kertas berwarna biru tepat disamping kotak _cake _miliknya yang lepas dari penglihatan sejak semalam. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

_Age day off 12-01-201—, 06:00 Namsan._

Senyum miring tersungging selagi ia meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya kelantai bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Empat tahun kemudian (Age day off)..._**

_Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka setelah ia berlari dengan terburu-buru karena tak ingin terlambat dari waktu perjanjian, ia justru dibuat menunggu selama berjam-jam. Ia tak ingin datang, namun karena terdorong rasa penasaran ia akhirnya berakhir disalah satu tempat yang tak pernah sepi oleh penikmat keindahan Seoul. Namsan memang indah saat malam hari, dan meski ia tak sendiri ditempat itu namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa sunyi berpadu dengan malam yang semakin dingin._

_Sembari duduk dibangku kayu yang terletak dibawah pohon sakura, ia melihat sekeliling. Hampir tengah malam, Kyungsoo ragu jika dia akan datang karena bahkan ia sudah menunggu selama lima jam. Kyungsoo memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantel tebalnya, dan ia berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba merasakan hangat dikedua pipinya yang ditangkup sepasang tangan dari belakang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan senyumnya merekah ketika melihat seorang pria yang tengah terkekeh padanya._

_"__Dia tidak datang?"_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tapi aku tahu kau pasti datang. Mengikutiku? heum?"_

_Pria itu tertawa dan berjalan kehadapan Kyungsoo sebelum menarik tangan si pemuda manis untuk berdiri dan merangkul bahunya. "Sudah larut malam dan udara sangat dingin, sebaiknya kita pulang."_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang pria itu sebelum mereka berjalan beriringan._

_"Joonmyeon hyung, tanganmu membeku. Biar kuhangatkan."_

**_._**

**_Dalam waktu yang masih berjalan sama..._**

_Keramaian memekakkan malam yang berdesir dalam sengatan semilir angin ditengah kota Seoul, dua buah mobil terjungkal dengan kepulan asap akibat saling benturan keras._

_Sebuah ambulance membawa seorang __pria yang sebelumnya ditarik dari dalam salah satu mobil__—__Ia menggenggam sebuah foto seorang laki-laki remaja yang tengah tersenyum sembari duduk diatas sepeda berwarna kuning. Darah mengalir deras dari pelipis dan beberapa bagian kepala pria itu, Ia terkulai lemas namun tangannya mencengkram kuat foto yang seolah dipertahankan bahkan sampai saat akhir._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aku hilang arah tanpa hadirmu ketika aku masih terikat pada janjimu._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

.

.

Ini FF pertama saya yg drama banget...

Salahkan drama Korea yg selalu mencekoki saya dengan ide-ide absurd :D

Okeh,

Thank you~ for everyone^^

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan...

Salam KaiSoo Shipper.

**DeNok^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 Future

***MEMORIES Of LOVE**

**"****Future"**

**(K**ai**S**oo**)**

Kim Jong In | Do Kyung Soo.

Slight : Kim Joon Myeon.

Lu Han | Oh Se Hun.

**_Age Switch_**

_Rated M for Content Mature and explicit scene_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama-tama, Bacalah keterangan SELISIH UMUR KaiSoo di note bawah agar lebih jelas^^. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Empat tahun kemudian 12-01 ****_( Age Day Off )..._**

_11 : 35 malam,_

_Awal januari menjadi sangat dingin setelah berlalunya butiran salju bulan desember, menjadi awal sebuah harapan pula bagi Jongin untuk memulai kembali sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan dibelakang. Namun karena berbagai alasan penerbangan yang terlambat, ia tak sempat membenahi diri ketika sampai di bandara dan melanjutkannya dengan menembus kepadatan kota Seoul._

_Ia mengejar waktu untuk menjemput sebuah kesempatan meskipun keyakinannya tak penuh untuk berharap jika 'dia' masih akan menunggunya. Dan ia tidak mau berdamai dengan waktu ketika jarum jam tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas barang sejenak—mobil yang ia kendarai menjadi berisik untuk mobil lain karena ia tak berhenti membunyikan klakson pada setiap detik agar mereka menyingkir dari jalannya._

_Hal yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang hanyalah selembar foto yang ia rogoh dari dalam saku mantel yang melekat hangat ditubuhnya, dan ia menyesali diri karena ia tak kembali sebelum tiba hari dimana ia menjanjikan sebuah pertemuan pada Kyungsoo-nya. _

_Hanya beberapa detik ia mengalihkan tatapan dari jalan yang dilaluinya untuk menyalurkan kerinduan dalam sebuah ciuman pada selembar foto yang dipeganya, ketika ia merasakan sebuah benturan keras dari belakang mobilnya selama itu berlangsung—mengacaukan kendali yang membawanya pada suasana gelap dalam sekejap._

_Bersamaan dengan mata yang terus menutup dan menggerogot kesadarannya, harapannya telah sirna untuk sebuah kesempatan yang hilang. Dan satu-satunya yang menjadi penutup hanyalah janji yang tak pernah ia ingat sebelumnya telah menyela dalam alam bawah sadarnya—_

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan terpesona pada Joonmyeon hyung-mu itu."

_ —__Seolah itu sebuah pertanda, jika semua telah berakhir._

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Future**

**.**

**.**

**Enam tahun kemudian...**

Deru nafas tersenggal berpadu dengan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menjadi penghias keramaian dikoridor sebuah rumah sakit. Hanya sepintas ketika seorang dokter berwajah manis dengan mata lebar yang terlihat sayu keluar dengan gontai dari ruang SICU, berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki ruangan lain sembari melepas masker biru yang dipakainya.

Ia sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi dengan kasar untuk pelepasan rasa penat disamping si pemilik ruangan terkejut akan kedatangannya. Pria manis itu membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja dengan kepala menyamping diiringi helaan nafas berat, dan pria lain yang berada diseberang meja hanya mengulas senyum dengan gelengan kepala, memahami kebiasaan rekannya menyikapi pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

"Apa ada yang meninggal karena operasimu gagal, Soo?" Pria yang lain bertanya membawa candaan sembari menulis laporan kesehatan pasiennya.

"Luhan _hyung_, hiburlah aku sedikit... dalam waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam aku sudah melakukan operasi tiga kali, aku sangat lelah dan pikiranku kacau." Pria manis itu merengek dengan lemah sembari menegakkan tubuhnya, helaan nafas kembali terdengar.

"Kalau begitu minumlah ini." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih yang didalamnya berisi beberapa butir tablet.

Pria bermata bulat itu mendorong tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi begitu melihat botol putih dihadapannya, Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah obat _antidepresan_. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak cukup mengalami depresi mental untuk mengkonsumsi obat ini."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengeluh, Kyungsoo. Ini pekerjaan yang kau pilih tapi kau selalu mengeluh setiap kali melakukannya." Luhan meletakkan kertas-kertasnya. Mengejutkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menegur putera pemilik rumah sakit untuk pertama kali, tanpak frustrasi setelah sebelumnya ia sudah mendengar puluhan keluhan dari sahabatnya, bukan kesal—Luhan hanya prihatin .

"Tidak, ini bukan pilihanku _hyung_. Hanya karena aku harus mewarisi rumah sakit ini aku menjadi seorang dokter, dan karena ini semua aku—" Kyungsoo tercekat, berbagai macam proses kata tertahan setengah jalan.

_—__kehilangan dia._

Selalu sulit untuk mengatakan masal lalu yang hampir memudar dalam ingatan, karena ia menjadi dewasa dengan rasa sakit dalam kepingan hati yang sewaktu-waktu memberinya rasa sesak mendalam. Kenangan itu sudah menjadi butiran debu yang sedikit demi sedikit memudar termakan waktu yang menjebaknya dalam dunia masa depan berhias kehampaan.

"Lihat, kau memang depresi Kyungsoo." Luhan menyela dengan tawanya selagi Kyungsoo termenung. "Sebaiknya kau membawa obat itu sebelum kau melempari pasien operasimu dengan _hook _atau semacamnya." Ia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ia tahu Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkannya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit tersinggung dan ia berdiri dari duduknya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak depresi, _hyung!_" Kemudian ia mengambil botol obat itu dan membawanya sebelum berjalan kearah pintu.

Luhan tertawa mengantar kepergian Kyungsoo yang membanting pintu ketika keluar ruangannya, rasa simpati sebenarnya terselip dihati Luhan ketika pria manis itu hanya terlihat seperti boneka yang dikendalikan orang tuanya.

Luhan terhenyak merasakan getaran ponsel yang berada didalam saku jas kedokterannya, hanya helaan nafas yang menjadi reaksi ketika ia merogoh ponselnya dan melihat dua pesan dari seseorang yang berbeda. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja tanpa membalas pesan keduanya sebelum ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

_'__Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah. I Love You.'_

_Oh Sehun._

_._

_'__Aku merindukanmu, datanglah kerumah'_

_Kim Jongin._

_._

* * *

***Future**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo membuka mata di pagi hari yang basah dalam dingin yang menyengat, mengalahkan penghangat ruangan yang seharusnya memberi rasa nyaman. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari menatap jendela yang berhias embun putih, mengakhiri mimpi buruk yang menyiksa seluruh titik sendi karena sosok wajah yang hampir setiap malam selalu muncul dalam lelapnya, menghasilkan butiran air mata yang mengalir lemah ketika ia terbangun. Suara gemercik air yang terdengar deras diluar sana membawa suasana hatinya pada kesunyian terdalam ditengah renungan. Selalu seperti ini—terbayang wajah seseorang yang wujud rupanya saja sudah memudar dalam ingatan.

Kyungsoo memutus lamunannya ketika mendengar pintu kamar dibuka, ia menoleh dan melihat pria yang sudah menemani harinya hampir sebelas tahun—hendak memasuki ruangan sebelum akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu saat sepasang mata mereka bersitatap.

"Aku berniat membangunkanmu." Ucap pria itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Apa yang _hyung _masak untuk sarapan hari ini?" Seulas senyum balasan terbentuk diwajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Sesuatu yang kau suka, tentu saja." Wajah malaikat itu masih tersenyum ketika berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

_Sesuatu yang kau suka._

Kyungsoo terdiam. Terkurung dalam beban ketika ia selalu menjadi yang utama bagi pria itu, ia dihujani dengan banyak cinta selama mereka saling mengenal hingga akhirnya hidup bersama dalam lima tahun terakhir, namun rasa bersalah terbentuk dalam ironis ketika ia hanya bisa membalas cinta itu dengan hati yang kosong meski pria itu tak pernah menuntut cinta yang berbalas.

Kyungsoo beranjak ketika tangannya ditarik dan ia dituntun untuk turun dari ranjang, ia hanya menurut saat laki-laki itu mendorong tubuhnya kedepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan malas dan cepat mandi, aku akan menunggumu dimeja makan." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_." Kyungsoo memanggil dan Joonmyeon menoleh diambang pintu. "Terimakasih." Lanjutnya. Garis bibir membentuk hati atas ucapan tulusnya meski ia sadar itu akan menyakiti pria berhati lembut itu.

Joonmyeon diam untuk sesaat, hampir setiap hari ia mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu dan ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah batas ia bisa melangkah untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo—dengan melihat betapa terpuruknya dia, betapa hancurnya bocah itu layaknya mayat hidup dimasa yang lalu, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun dari kesetiaannya berada disamping Kyungsoo. Namun ia tak pernah ingin menuntut dan hanya bergantung pada harapan yang tak pernah luruh. Ia memaksa untuk tersenyum sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**Future**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu dengan pasien pribadi_, hyung?_" Kyungsoo berteriak pada sambungan telephone dengan Luhan—ia tengah mengemudi dan konsentrasinya sedikit terpecah ketika Luhan memintanya untuk mendatangi dan memeriksa salah satu pasien_nya_.

_"__Aku sudah menjadi dokter pribadinya sangat lama, dan sekertarisnya baru saja menghubungiku bahwa dia sedang sakit. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan mengirimkan seseorang karena aku sedang ada keperluan penting, bisa dipastikan dia akan menuntutku jika aku mengirim dokter yang tidak berkompeten, karena itu Kyungie..."_

Perlu waktu untuk mencerna penjelasan panjang lebar Luhan, namun ia bisa menangkap sebuah beban dari suara laki-laki bermata rusa itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas tak sampai hati. "Memangnya _hyung_ ada urusan apa sampai harus meninggalkan pasien penting begini?" Ia menginjak rem mobil ketika lampu merah menyala.

_"__Seseorang akan pulang dari China dan dia memintaku untuk menjemput dibandara, jika aku tidak melakukannya dia akan menggangguku selama hidupnya. Bantulah aku—heum?"_

Kyungsoo membuang nafas mendengar permintaan menuntut sahabatnya. Satu hal yang membuat ia tak habis pikir—..."Jadi diganggu seseorang lebih menakutkan dari pada dituntut?" Kyungsoo kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan seseorang _hyung_?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan menyelidik dan mendengar Luhan berdeham sebelum menyebut kata 'kekasih' yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah seorang pria yang sebelumnya sering diceritakan Luhan padanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi _hyung_ harus mentraktirku sesuatu yang mahal setelah ini."

_"__Deel!" _ Luhan segera bersorak dari seberang.

Kyungsoo menerima satu pesan begitu menutup sambungan telfon dan ia memutar arah mobilnya saat membaca sebuah alamat tertera dalam pesan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Future**

**.**

**.**

Rotasi bumi dirasa berhenti dari perputarannya, kontras dengan jantung Kyungsoo yang seakan diguncang ombak lautan. Kakinya memaku dengan waktu yang berhenti berdentang, dan ia kehilangan tujuannya saat dihadapkan pada keraguan mengenai kenyataan ataukah khayalan ia dihadapkan saat ini.

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, dengan tangan yang basah akibat keringat dingin, ia merogohnya dengan ragu.

_'__Aku lupa memberitahumu. Namanya Kim Jongin, sedikit cerewet tapi aku tahu kau pasti melakukannya dengan baik. Terimakasih Kyungsoo.'_

_Lu Han._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Suara berat itu—ia tak mengingatnya namun terasa akrab menyapa telinga, menegur dirinya yang masih mematung dipintu kamar, dan memberi stimulus akan rasa rindu yang sudah lama tertidur. Matanya memanas dalam setiap rangkaian potongan masa lalu yang beterbangan dalam penyatuan menjadi utuh. Jantungnya berlomba dalam setiap detakan yang menderu-deru, ia lupa bagaimana untuk berkedip ketika tatapannya hanya terpaku pada sosok yang mengacaukan perasaannya. Berbagai emosi bercampur dan membuncah menjadi satu, hingga ia tak menyadari kuku jarinya yang menancap tajam pada telapak tangan yang mengepal. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah tentang kerinduan atau kebencian. Tapi benarkah dia—

_Jongin-nya?_

Wajah sosok itu terlihat pucat, namun tak sedikitpun mengikis ketampanannya. Mimik muka lebih tegas dengan mata tajamnya jika dibandingkan dengan dia yang masih muda dalam sisa ingatan Kyungsoo, lebih dewasa dan berwibaya dengan gestur tubuhnya yang tampak beretika, berpadu dengan gores kehitaman dari kumis yang sedikit tumbuh dengan samar, semakin menegaskan bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang pria dewasa.

Dalam rentang keterpakuannya, Kyungsoo mulai menghitung setiap tahun yang dilalui tanpa hadir-_nya_. Dan ia tercengang karena itu sudah begitu lama—hampir sebelas tahun, dan banyak hal yang berbeda dari sosok _dia._

Kyungsoo masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, telinganya seolah tuli ketika pria itu memanggil dan memaki pria muda yang seolah kehilangan arah, hingga sang sekretaris yang sejak awal berdiri disamping ranjang tuannya menghampiri dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo untuk sebuah kesadaran pada dunia nyata.

"Bukankah anda datang untuk memeriksa tuan Kim?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap kebingungan, pikirannya berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin untuk memproses situasi sebelum ia mengangguk ragu. Air mata yang mengenang berusaha ia tahan, dan mengeraskan hatinya kembali.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan disana? Melamun dikamarku?!"

Sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga sekaligus mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Ini tidak seperti ia bertemu dengan sosok kisah cinta masa lalu, atau memang ia yang sudah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Tak tahukah enam tahun lau, dirinya sudah menunggu berlama-lama ditempat perjanjian ketika dia meminta sebuah pertemuan pada selembar kertas? Apa itu hanya sebuah permainan? Hanya perkiraan dan perkiraan yang muncul, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur jika memang ini yang diinginkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam selagi mengucapkan kata maaf, menarik profesionalismenya untuk bersikap sebagaimana seorang dokter. Tak ada tanggapan dari sosok _Kim, _dan Kyungsoo mendekat untuk serangkaian pemeriksaan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menyentuh kening _Kim _yang terasa panas menyengat, dan ia menahan nafas ketika stetoskop ia letakkan didada pria yang dulu selalu menjadi sandarannya—nyatanya ia tak dapat bersikap profesional karena bening air mata lagi-lagi mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia menahannya lagi. Menyakitkan. Dan seharusnya ia tak merasakannya.

"Kau sahabat Luhan?" Kim bertanya setelah Kyungsoo selesai memberi suntikan penisilin.

Kyungsoo terpaku untuk sesaat, ia sendiri ingin menuntut penjelasan—meski tak ada yang memberinya hak untuk merasakan sakit ketika nama 'Luhan' justru muncul seolah menjadi sosok penting bagi pria masa lalunya. Namun Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia menjadikan kesehatanku pada perioritas kesekian, kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

_Atau Luhan memang sosok yang penting bagi Kim Jongin?_

Kyungsoo kini benar-benar terpaku, beribu jarum telah mencabik hatinya—walau bagaimanapun ia tak akan pernah bisa begitu saja melupakan masa lalu dan perasaannya, betapapun ia membenci sosok Jongin. Akan tetapi rasa ketidak adilan dan kekejaman pria Kim itu dalam menyambutnya sebagai orang asing, telah mengukuhkan dirinya untuk benar-benar keluar dari masa lalunya.

Dengan kemantapan hatinya ia berdiri dalam sebuah keputusan untuk secepat ia bisa segera pergi dari kamar itu. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan air mata yang semakin menumpuk karena rasa sakit yang bertubi, namun bersamaan dengan itu suara ponsel yang berdering diatas nakas menghentikan langkahnya. Dan ia menemukan sebuah _wallpaper_ dengan wajah Luhan pada layar ponsel yang kini diambil Kim.

_Ya. Luhan adalah sosok yang penting bagi Jongin._

Hal itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo, bahwa disana tak ada tempat untuknya. Ini tidak seperti Kyungsoo memang mengharapkan sebuah tempat lagi dihati Jongin, namun sangat menyakitkan ketika ia seolah hanya menjadi masa lalu yang tak berarti.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan dokternya selagi Jongin berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, dan ketika ia melangkah tergesa, Jongin memanggilnya dengan seruan _'Dokter'_.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Jongin berucap dengan harapan akan mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu membuangnya kasar, memastikan diri untuk tak goyah sebelum ia menoleh pada sosok Kim. "Maaf tuan Kim. Aku memang sahabat dokter Luhan, tapi aku bukan ladang informasi anda. Jika ada yang ingin diketahui, kusarankan untuk menanyakan langsung padanya. Permisi." Kyungsoo membungkuk setelah dirasa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tepat sebelum melangkah cepat keluar kamar itu.

Dan Kim Jongin hanya termangu menatap aneh dengan cara kepergian dokter muda itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memutar-mutar kursi kerja yang ia duduki saat ini, bergelut dengan sakit kepala yang beradu dengan kegelisahan. Tak seharusnya ia kacau karena kenangan masa lalu yang kembali mengurai cerita dan menguasai benaknya, dan berkali-kali ia menanamkan doktrin dengan berkeyakinan bahwa masa lalu memang sudah seharusnya menjadi masa lalu.

Namun sikap Jongin yang seakan telah benar-benar membunuh sosok dirinya, membuat ia bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana pria itu melakukannya sedingin itu pada dirinya.

Kyungsoo menahan kakinya dan kursi itu berhenti bergerak, mengambil botol obat _antidepresan _yang diberikan Luhan tempo hari dari dalam laci meja kerjanya sebelum mengambilnya dua butir dan melemparnya kasar kedalam mulut, ia hendak meminum air botol ketika ia tersedak sebab efek kejut berasal dari kedatangan Luhan yang memasuki ruang kerjanya sembari membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kedatanganmu tidak penting, _hyung._" Kyungsoo menenggak air minum dengan kesal, air mata mengalir dipipinya karena rasa sakit ditenggorokan.

Luhan duduk dikursi berseberangan, sedikitpun tak terpengaruh dengan kondisi Kyungsoo. "Apa yang Jongin katakan?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum ia meletakkan botol air diatas meja. Hatinya kembali bergejolak ketika nama itu diucapkan oleh Luhan, dan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai seberapa jauh hubungan mereka, membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengorek lebih dalam. "Memangnya apa yang harus dia katakan, _hyung?_"

"Dia tidak meracau akan menuntutku atau semacamnya?" Mata Luhan membulat seduktif.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lekat, menganalisa dan mencari pancaran makna lain tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin. "Apa _hyung _benar-benar takut akan dituntut olehnya?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi?" Luhan berkata dengan heran.

Kyungsoo menarik kursinya semakin mendekat, dadanya menempel pada pinggiran meja dan ia menatap lekat pada mata Luhan. "Kupikir _hyung_ mengetahui dengan jelas jika dia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, karena kau juga tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo membuat situasi terlihat gamblang—meski itu sebuah kecanggungan karena kelancangan yang bernada tuduhan. Ia berdeham ketika melihat Luhan terdiam. "Maaf, jika aku terlalu mencampuri." Hanya untuk formalitas Kyungsoo menarik ucapannya, walau bagaimanapun kata maaf itu tak ada artinya karena ia sudah terlanjur melontarkannya.

Luhan menggeleng, tak tersinggung seperti yang mungkin diperkirakan Kyungsoo. "Tidak, kau benar. Aku hanya sedikit paranoid tentang hal yang mungkin dia lakukan karena aku terus menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini."

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut tak mengerti. "Kau menghindarinya?"

Luhan tersenyum sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, karena seperti yang kau tahu aku memiliki seseorang. Aku bertemu Jongin beberapa tahun lalu saat aku ditunjuk sebagai dokter pribadinya, dan bagiku Jongin adalah seorang teman sekaligus pasien."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu ia harus merasa lega atau simpati pada Jongin, karena ia pun tak bisa menentukan perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi jika berpikir mengenai perasaan yang tak mampu membalas, ia mengingat Joonmyeon yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Dirinya sama dengan Luhan, dan posisi Jongin sama dengan Joonmyeon yang bergantung pada sebuah harapan, ia tahu jika itu tidak mudah untuk dijalani. Dalam tegukan ludah yang susah payah ia menahan kekacauan hatinya. "Kenapa hyung tidak mencobanya? Maksudku, memberinya kesempatan."

"Kau bercanda?" Luhan tertawa selagi Kyungsoo menatap tak mengerti. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianati kekasihku, Soo. Lagi pula, dia memang selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi kupikir itu hanya perasaan semu, karena setiap hari ia akan bercerita tentang seorang bocah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Jongin yang sebenarnya adalah dia yang terkurung dimasa lalu, tapi sayangnya dia kehilangan ingatannya dalam sebuah kecelakaan."

Jari-jari Kyungsoo mengepal kuat seolah memikul beban berat, setiap potongan dari penjelasan Luhan membuatnya harus memutar otak mengartikannya. "Kecelakaan? Ingatan?"

Luhan mengangguk dalam gumamannya. "Sekitar awal januari enam tahun yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Sejak saat itu dia selalu memimpikan seorang bocah yang duduk diatas sepeda sambil tersenyum kearahnya." Luhan bersedekap dengan ekspresi berpikirnya. "Aku ingin membantu dan menemukan bocah itu, karena aku yakin dia adalah seseorang yang berarti dari masa lalu Jongin. Tapi sayangnya wajah bocah itu tak pernah terlihat dalam mimpinya, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun karena semua kenangan masa lalu Jongin telah disingkirkan oleh keluarganya agar dia bisa memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dalam kontaminasi pikirannya sendiri, pertanyaan yang muncul enam tahun lalu tentang alasan Jongin yang tak menemuinya ditempat yang dijanjikan, dan alasan mengapa Jongin terkesan memperlakukan dirinya seperti orang asing, kini terjawab dengan kenyataan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi ia harus memposisikan dirinya sebagai orang yang tersakiti atau justru satu-satunya orang yang telah mengkhianati janjinya untuk sebuah kesetiaan yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Jongin.

Air matanya pecah dalam isakan lirih yang hampir tak terdengar, namun cukup membuat Luhan termangu dalam kebingungan, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya ketika isak pria bermata bulat itu semakin keras dan berubah menjadi sebuah raungan penyesalan.

Penyesalan dari potongan-potongan masa lalu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersambung kembali.

**.**

**.**

**Future**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit kedua dokter itu mencari ketenagan sembari duduk disebuah kursi taman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi tumbuhan hijau. Lebih tepatnya untuk menenangkan hati Kyungsoo yang tak hentinya meneteskan air mata.

"Kau ingin bercerita?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Nanti saja _hyung, _setelah aku memastikan sesuatu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, hingga Luhan tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuat ia berdiri. Luhan terkejut melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat menggenggam tangannya dengan kekehan kecil. Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan masih terkejut melihat prianya yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

"Tentu saja untuk kencan kita." Sehun menjawab dan ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Apa dia masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini?"

Kyungsoo masih dalam kebingungan dan memperhatikan kedua orang itu secara bergantian sebelum ia mengingat pengakuan Luhan tentang _seseorang yang kembali dari China._

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengerti yang diinginkan Sehun. "Aku bisa mengurus yang disini. Kalian bisa pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian melihat tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan.

Sehun menyeret Luhan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kyungsoo, dan pria manis itu hanya tertawa melihat Luhan yang sesekali menoleh kearahnya layaknya tahanan yang meminta tolong.

* * *

**Future**

**.**

**.**

Larutnya malam tak menjadi kendala bagi keingin tahuan Kyungsoo untuk memastikan jika Jongin benar-benar melupakan dirinya. Namun ia tak menemukan alasan untuk membuat pertemuan diantara mereka sehingga ia berakhir dengan mondar-mandir didepan pintu gerbang rumah Jongin.

Ia bersedekap sembari menggigit kukunya selagi memikirkan seribu alasan yang tepat untuk mengambil langkah menekan intercom rumah itu dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang hilang dari hidupnya selama hampir sebelas tahun. Ini tak semudah yang ia pikir karena sebenarnya ia sendiri belum menentukan tentang hatinya. Ia datang hanya karena ingin memastikan.

Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, melakukannya lagi untuk sekitar lima kali hingga ia memantapkan hati untuk _bertamu, _di _malam hari_ yang hampir tengah malam.

Baru saja ia beranjak dua langkah dari tempat ia berdiri sebelum gerbang pintu itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo terkejut dalam lonjakan kaget dan mematung dalam keterpakuan detik ia melihat seorang pria dengan baju olah raga keluar dari sana. Dia—Jongin. Keduanya bersitatap dalam mimik yang berbeda, Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam kerutan bingung dengan gerik Kyungsoo yang justru terlihat mencurigakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan tajam itu menginterogasi Kyungsoo bak penjahat.

Dan bagai kabel yang terputus, otak Kyungsoo seolah kehilangan sengatan yang memproduksi sebuah argumen yang ia siapkan jika dihadapkan pada situasi ini. "A-aku—"

"Menguntit rumah orang dimalam hari?" Kali ini Jongin melempar sebuah tuduhan, ia masih menatap heran pada pria muda dihadapannya.

"Menguntit?!" Kyungsoo mengulang tak percaya.

"Lalu apa? Mencuri?"

Kyungsoo ternganga mendengar jenis omong kosong yang dilontarkan Jongin. Apa yang membuat wajah polosnya harus mendapat tuduhan penguntit atau pencuri? Ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia adalah seorang malaikat dan bukanlah penjahat. Kyungsoo memberenggut dalam kesal, ia bahkan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya dan justru terpancing dalam emosi panas.

"Dasar Pria tua."

Kyungsoo berucap diantara gemeretak giginya yang terkatup rapat. Rangkaian kalimat hinaan itu seolah meluncur begitu saja dari lidahnya. Dan seketika membuat Kyungsoo menyesalinya. Tak jelas atas dasar apa kalimat itu keluar karena jelas pria itu bukanlah _Pria tua_ seperti yang ia ucapkan. Atau itu hanya luapan emosi atas rasa kesal pada takdir mereka dan Kyungsoo hanya melampiaskannya pada Jongin?

Pria itu mendekat dalam tiga langkah yang menghapus jarak mereka menjadi jengkal yang intim hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang terasa hangat menerpa sebatas kepalanya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu melemaskan sendi otot Kyungsoo.

Dengan mudah kemarahan itu menguar menjadi rasa canggung, Kyungsoo mendonggak perlahan menatap Jongin diantara dentuman degup jantungnya.

"U-umur?" Akibatnya Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa berkata dengan jelas. Ia mengerjap dalam penjara mata Jongin yang mengungkungnya. "Dua...puluh enam." Dengan kegugupan akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Hanya dalam waktu enam tahun lagi kau juga akan setua ini. Dokter _kecil_."

Jongin membalas sengit dan Kyungsoo kembali menganga lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, amarah kembali tersulut dalam kobaran api yang lebih besar dan ia hendak memaki sebelum potongan kalimat dari masa lalu kembali terngiang—

_"__Aish!. Apa orang yang bertubuh kecil memang seperti ini?"_

Kalimat yang menyinggung tubuhnya—menumbuhkan bunga harapan meski itu hanya setitik cahaya. Ia terpaku dalam tatapan sayu, satu keinginan yang muncul akan hal itu, ia ingin Jongin mengingat dirinya—dirinya yang menjadi bocah enam belas tahun milik Jongin—dan menyelesaikan masa lalu yang sempat terputus, entah itu dalam kebersamaan atau perpisahan yang menjadi pilihan. Ia yakin bahwa yang terbaik adalah meluruskan segala hal dimasa lalu.

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur untuk leluasa bernafas didekat Jongin, bernafas perlahan lalu menatapnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum cerah secerah mentari pagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalumu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Seorang yang datang untuk memperbaiki janji masa lalu._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**—****AGE—**

**{** Kemaren ada yang tanya selisih umur KaiSoo. Di chapter 3 sebenarnya sudah ada, tapi mungkin kalimat itu terselip dan terlewati dan mungkin saya kurang menjelaskannya secara detail^^

Jadi saya jelaskan disini, selisih umur KaiSoo adalah 6 tahun. Saat umur Kyungsoo 16 tahun, JongIn berumur 22 tahun. Dan saat _age day off_ KyungSoo berumur 20 tahun, JongIn berumur 26 tahun. Dan dicerita selanjutnya masih ada 'kemajuan' waktu.

Sekian...**}**

* * *

**.**

Bagi yang pernah membaca FF ini sebelumnya mungkin akan terkejut karena banyak perubahan. Maafkan saya atas ketidak konsistenan saya... #Bow ^~^

Dan juga maaf kemaren sempat membuat galau karena tidak saya cantumkan 'To Be Continued', Saya mempunyai kebiasaan tidak mencantumkan kalimat TBC, karena saya tidak suka TBC :D, Biasanya kalau tamat saja saya kasih END, tapi setelah ini saya akan cantumkan TBC besar-besar :v

Terimakasih atas dukungan yang semuanya berikan, :)

Jika saya membuat kesalahan, tolong katakan dan saya akan memperbaiki..

Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan baca...

Terimakasih untuk yang meninggalkan review, menfavorit, dan menfollow. Terimakasih, #Bow^^

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan... bye bye~ #Lambai-lambai baju jemuran -.-

**DeNok^^**

* * *

**.**

**Thanks To :**

DahsyatNyaff || Myeonsoo Baby || dhee || kyungsoolips || Kyungie Baby || .1654 || Wengky MelI || BangMnKi || Evitha143 || Kaysaiko || penghulu kaisoo || Brown Kitty || aqila k || Kaisoo addicted || Mami Fate Kamikaze || || Yoow ara || ayp || EXOTICARMYsasha || Aria Sweden || We Are 1 || Ana KaiSoo HardShipper || Hany Kwan || no name ||

**.**

* * *

19072014 MDWP


End file.
